


Rock a bad hair day.

by DragonSorceress22



Series: Dove Chocolate One Shots [3]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I find this more adorable than I probably should, M/M, One Shot, Plotless, Post-Conan Kudou Shinichi, Short One Shot, and yet kidnapping, preslash, utterly plotless, you hear that KID?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 08:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12384156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSorceress22/pseuds/DragonSorceress22
Summary: Shinichi has been having a rough couple days. KID isn’t helping. Or maybe he is.





	Rock a bad hair day.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd once again by [solomonara](http://archiveofourown.org/users/solomonara/pseuds/solomonara/works)! I'm really keeping her busy these days lol You all should go check out her stuff ;)

“You’re _sure_ there’s no other side effects?”

Haibara pushed out a sigh that might actually have been half growl. She turned on Shinichi with what he couldn’t help but silently label “tiny fury” as she glared at him from waist height.

“How can there be _other_ side effects when there weren’t any to begin with? For the last time, you were just being clumsy because you were three feet shorter yesterday. You’ll get used to it. In the meantime, try paying attention to where you’re walking instead of spacing out over some dumb code.”

Shinichi’s mouth opened. Haibara held up her hand. “Spare me,” she drawled. “Now _sit_. I’ll need extra samples to make sure your mishap with the professor’s new product didn’t do any harm.”

Slumping somewhat, Shinichi sat on the edge of the exam table in Agasa’s basement lab and held his arm out to Haibara. She stepped up onto a stool to insert her needle. He was silent, his eyes distant as she collected the blood samples, and he didn’t notice when she finished.

“When’s the heist?” she said at last, after she’d cleaned and bandaged the puncture wound and Shinichi still hadn’t moved.

“Should be in less than a week.”

“You’ll be moving around fine by then.” Rubber snapped as she yanked off her surgical gloves. They were far too large for child’s hands but it was a precaution she’d insisted on after hearing that Shinichi had stumbled right into one of Agasa’s experiments. His collision with a tank in the lab had yanked a tube free, spraying him full in the face with an aerosolized gas. She’d found him on the ground moments later, red-eyed and coughing. Water had been enough to fix that, but his hair…

“Be careful a bird doesn’t mistake your head for a nest on your way home,” she said in dismissal.

“Gee thanks. Great advice. Let me know the results?”

“I’ll text you.”

She was already seated at her computer, clicking away, her eyes glued to the screen. She’d be down there all night, he knew. It would be best to leave her alone, but Shinichi made a point of helping Agasa make a bento for her before he left their house for the night.

From Agasa’s doorstep, Shinichi could see warm light behind the windows of the Kudou house. No doubt, then, that his parents had arrived from the airport. The moment they’d heard of Kudou Shinichi’s return, they’d dropped everything and gotten on a plane. Shinichi was sure the decision was almost entirely based on publishers’ schedules rather than any real familial concern.

Facing his parents at that moment, when he was tired, hungry, and already frustrated, was the last thing he wanted to do. The first thing was work on the heist riddle he’d gotten a hold of last night. Mind made up, he walked to the main road, away from his house, and hailed a cab. Maybe a bowl of ramen at a quiet shop would be the best strategy for now.

 

“ _There_ you are!”

Shinichi heard the call but ignored it as he was getting out of the cab. However, a moment later a young woman had latched onto his arm and started tugging him away from the curb. Startled, Shinichi turned toward her but paused before he could attempt to pull away.

“Ran! Did you have a run-in with the professor’s new experiment too?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” the woman laughed. “You’re late. Come on; I’m starving.”

“Hang on a second,” Shinichi tried, but the woman just continued to drag him by the arm into the nearby ramen shop. _I don’t…_ think _I had plans with Ran tonight…_

“Yukimura-san!” she called out, waving to the man behind the counter. “One miso ramen and one tonkotsu ramen!”

“Ah! Aoko-chan! Kaito-kun! Comin’ right up!”

The woman – Aoko, Shinichi now supposed amidst reckless thoughts of cloning machines and imposter androids – beamed and tugged Shinichi to a seat at the counter. “Um, excuse me,” he tried again, but Aoko’s attention was now on her phone.

“Kaito,” she complained at Shinichi. “Would you knock it off? Why are you texting me?”

“I’m not–” Shinichi said, holding up empty hands, and Aoko’s phone buzzed again.

“Okay, I get it. A new trick, right? Real great, now would you knock it off?” She shoved the phone into her pocket but then it started to ring, a soft, trilling chime, and she narrowed her eyes dangerously at Shinichi. “If that’s you–”

“I’m telling you it’s not!” Shinichi said.

Aoko pulled out the phone and held it up in Shinichi’s face. The name “Kaito” was written across the screen as the phone continued to ring. Shinichi blinked, startled for a moment, then made a grab for it just as Aoko pulled it back. He missed and Aoko rejected the call then turned off the phone.

 _So much for that plan,_ Shinichi pouted. Who better to tell this person she’d made a mistake than the person she’d _actually_ been waiting for? But that wasn’t an option now so he’d just have to try again.

“Look, there’s been a mistake here. I’m not Kaito–”

That was when the lights went out. Shinichi had just enough time to acknowledge that the lights all down the street outside were still lit, suggesting a more localized problem, before he felt someone grab him. A hand clamped tightly over his mouth and nose, completely halting any noise of alarm he could have made, and a moment later he was jerked from his chair. Flattened on the ground he suddenly found a gag in his mouth, and his wrists and ankles tied in what was surely record time, if such a record existed. And if that wasn’t a strange enough thought to have while being kidnapped his next was that the aerosolized spray that hit him in the face _this_ time was much gentler than the professor’s experiment. It didn’t burn, it just… lulled. Shinichi was unconscious before the other people in the ramen shop had begun to react to the darkness.

“Everyone please stay where you are. I’ll grab a flashlight–”

The lights came back on and no one had moved. No one except–

“Kaito?” Aoko called, looking around the shop. “Great,” she sighed. “ _Now_ where did he go?”

 

*

 

KID stepped back and surveyed his work. He’d tied the guy to a folding chair in the middle of a tiny, windowless room, the single bulb light above him catching subtle brown highlights in the dark messy hair. It certainly _looked_ real. KID’s face scrunched a little in distaste and he reached out to pinch the guy’s cheek. The hard tug he gave without a single doubt that he would come away with a mask left the very real cheek red. The guy flinched and let out a short, quiet groan.

 _Shit, it’s real._ He’s _real. What, did the Organization clone me? Where did they find this guy?_

In the time his paranoia took, the guy was already raising his head, and the way those sharp blue eyes cleared then narrowed fiercely, landed on KID, then slowly melted into new realization told KID everything he needed to know.

“No way,” he muttered, staring. “Tantei-kun?”

Shinichi’s shifting expressions had stopped on wide-eyed confusion. “KID? Did you kidnap me? Or save me?”

“Uh, this is all a misunderstanding, I assure you,” KID hedged. He snapped his fingers and Shinichi’s ropes fell away. Shinichi stood easily, rubbing at one of his arms. “Sorry,” KID said. “I sort of thought you might be a murderer.”

“I can appreciate the tightness of the ropes in that case,” Shinichi replied and Kaito couldn’t help but feel grateful somehow until he added, “ _Why_ did you think I was a murderer?”

“That’s…” _It looked like you were pretending to be me to get to Aoko and that could have meant you were one of Snake’s people…_ “Not an easy answer to give. But hey, you’re you again. How did that happen? _When_ did that happen?”

“Yesterday.”

“And, um,” KID wiggled his fingers near his own head. “The hair?”

“Lab accident.”

“Right.”

They stood there in awkward silence for a few moments, KID subtly watching as Shinichi glanced around, spotting the door but making no move for it.

“Do you want me to try to fix it?” KID abruptly offered, and before either of them could be surprised by that, Shinichi breathed out, “God, yes,” and dropped back onto the folding chair.

It was hard not to notice how worn down he looked, but KID didn’t comment. He just moved behind Shinichi and removed a glove, running soft, dark hair between his fingers. “It doesn’t look permanent,” he murmured. The hair was reaching out and clinging to him, following his hand as he moved it, and he pulled it away. “I mean it’s _weird_ ,” he said, considering. “But it’s kind of like a hyperactive static reaction, you know?”

“I know.”

“Heh. Don’t worry. I have just the thing.”

Shinichi was fully expecting a puff of smoke and instant transformation, but the only magic KID worked was making a bottle appear with surprisingly little spectacle. He removed his other glove and Shinichi could smell something fresh and clean in the air before the pop-top lid of the bottle snapped shut and KID’s hands slid into his hair again.

“So I was kidnapped and now you’re doing my hair,” Shinichi said, and he meant it to be at least a little snarky, but KID’s fingers against his scalp felt good. It was relaxing. The comment came out vaguely awed instead.

“Seems a bit creepy, I know,” KID murmured. “But I wanted to at least offer because honestly it looks like you’ve had a rough couple days, and then I kidnapped you. Consider it my apology.”

“Definitely weird,” Shinichi sighed. “Not sure I mind. I was just looking for a quiet place to hide out when that girl dragged me off.”

KID tensed, imperceptibly as long as he was standing behind Shinichi. His fingers continued their gentle work without disruption. There was no way – no _possible_ way – the Heisei Holmes would not put two and two together as soon as he had a moment to process each event of today. KID’s heart beat a little faster at the thought and his mind raced for excuses. “There now,” he murmured instead to fill the silence. “I think that looks more like you. Pretty sure this cowlick back here is an act of God, though. It’s not goin’ anywhere.”

“As long as I don’t look like I’ve been playing around with an electrical socket anymore that’s fine by me.”

 _Well excuse me for looking like I’ve been playing with an electrical socket,_ Kaito pouted to himself. “Well, what now, Meitantei?” he said. A can of sleep gas appeared in his hand and he leaned over Shinichi’s shoulder to show it to him with a grin. “Can’t exactly let you see where we are right now. Any place you’d like me to drop you off?”

“What time is it?” He was a little surprised to find his watch still on his wrist until he realized KID had no reason to take it from him when he still thought Shinichi was just a random murderer. The time showed as half past ten and his stomach growled. “You know what?” Shinichi sighed. “I don’t even care. Go ahead and knock me out. Just leave me somewhere quiet that serves food so I can actually get back to working on that heist notice. That’s all I really wanted to do tonight.”

This time KID’s hesitation was noticeable, but just as Shinichi started to turn, a question ready on his lips, KID thumbed the nozzle and Shinichi started to nod. He went limp in the chair and KID caught him before he could tip onto the floor. “Okay, Tantei-kun,” he whispered. “Okay.”

 

Shinichi woke to the smell of warm broth. As he slowly sat up he realized he’d been resting on a large pillow on the floor. His legs were beneath the deep purple cover of a kotatsu, on top of which sat a steaming bowl of tonkotsu ramen, a large iced coffee, and a chocolate cornet. In the center of the table sat a warm, paper lantern style lamp – the only light in the room. He blinked a few times and ran a hand through his hair – then abruptly remembered KID.

“KID?” Shinichi said, and it seemed loud somehow in the cozy quiet of the small, unfamiliar room. He had no idea where he was and there were no windows, but there was a door. And taped to the door was a white notecard with a KID doodle. Shinichi got up and tugged it free. On the other side was printed text.

_Thought you wouldn’t mind being my guest a little longer if it meant a hot meal and some peace and quiet. Don’t worry, I’m close by keeping an eye on you~_

_Kaitou KID_

 

Shinichi breathed out a laugh. “You do know how creepy this is, right?” he said to the room. But he also didn’t bother touching the door handle. Whether it was locked or not, KID was right. This cozy, quiet room and the warm smell of the ramen was appealing, and Shinichi’s life had enough of the bad kinds of bizarre that he’d willingly accept the good kinds when they came. Or at least, when they came from KID.

With a soft smile, he took the notecard back to the table and sat on the pillow again, tucking himself under the kotatsu. He noticed then that his phone was on the floor beside him, along with a notebook, pen, and a copy of KID’s heist notice. He picked up the copy and set it on the table, snapping apart his chopsticks and finally settling in for a nice, uninterrupted think.

 

Kaito had fallen asleep waiting for Shinichi to want to leave. When he woke, the monitor in front of him showed Shinichi fast asleep on the floor pillow, stretched out on his back with the heist notice flattened to his chest under the open notebook, the pen still in his hand. The ramen bowl, glass, and plate were all empty.

“Heh, what am I gonna do with you, Meitantei,” KID sighed.

 

The answer, of course, was to introduce a little sleep gas to make sure Shinichi _stayed_ asleep, then take him home.

The sky was just starting to lighten as KID crept through Shinichi’s bedroom window with the detective balanced over his shoulder like a giant sack of rice. He _really_ hoped Shinichi’s father was not a light sleeper.

In the dim bedroom, KID carefully lowered Shinichi onto his bed and tugged the blankets free, tucking him in. It was all a little ridiculous, from start to finish, but he couldn’t say he minded. Shinichi looked years younger, ironically, sleeping peaceful and carefree. KID was glad.

As he straightened up, KID pulled the notebook and notice from under his jacket and set them softly on the bedside table. He’d scrawled a quick _See you there~!_ and a KID doodle under the answer Shinichi had finally reached. The page after that, he’d torn out and folded carefully, tucking into a pocket to keep. On it, Shinichi had written simply, _Thanks, KID_ , and Kaito had been unexpectedly struck by it. He pressed a gloved hand over the pocket at his chest.

“Well,” he whispered, eyes soft on Shinichi. “This all may have been a big misunderstanding, but I’m glad that it happened. Good night, Meitantei. I’ll see you soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAARGH today is not my lucky day. Took the day off work to go to the dentist, managed to miss the package delivery I'd been waiting on in that time so it's now headed to heaven knows where since the address they left me for the pickup point is cryptic at best, shattered a bowl full of viscous caramel all over my kitchen floor, and ran into another wolf spider when I went to dispose of that mess. BLAH. Here's to better tomorrows!


End file.
